This application is for partial financial support for the 2013 Ca2+ Signaling Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Seminar (GRS) to be held at The Renaissance Tuscany Il Ciocco Resort, near Lucca Italy from June 15- 21, 2013. This conference will be the 11th in this series of Gordon Research Conferences and marks the 20 year anniversary of the initial conference. The GRS, a forum specifically for young scientists will be held prior to the conference and is being staged for the second time after the initial offering n 2011 was universally praised by participants. The broad goal of this conference is to facilitate understanding of the molecular and cellular mechanisms of calcium signaling and homeostasis and to gain and share knowledge relating to the physiological and pathological effects downstream of this important cellular messenger. The specific objectives for this meeting are: To bring together researchers specializing in fundamental aspects of calcium signaling and scientists with interests in the role of Ca2+ in physiological processes and in important diseases e.g. immune and inflammatory disorders, cardiovascular diseases, cancer, pancreatitis, Alzheimer's disease and thereby foster cross-fertilization of ideas and approaches. To develop a stimulating program by inviting speakers and session chairs selected from among the leaders and innovators in the calcium signaling research field (35-40 scientists in total). To attract a further 160 participants with strong interests in calcium signaling who will benefit from cutting-edge lectures and extensive unhampered discussions, as well as from presenting and discussing their research work at poster sessions. To achieve a balanced participation of different groups of scientists (e.g. postdoctoral scientists, young group leaders, established investigators) and to give a fair opportunity for women, underrepresented minorities and persons with disabilities to participate and present at this meeting.